The invention relates generally to a fusion protein.
1. Technical Field
2. Related Art
Ribonucleases are hydrolase enzymes that break linkages between nucleotides in ribonucleic acid. They are accordingly highly cytotoxic. A major problem with their use as therapeutic agents, for example, as pharmacologic agents in the treatment of cancer, is that their cytotoxicity is indiscriminate. Currently available ribonuclease pharmacologic agents kill normal as well as neoplastic cells, and the side effects of their use can be severe. Additionally, currently available ribonuclease agents demonstrate poor bioavailability owing to their rapid degradation by the liver and their difficulty in passing through both normal and neoplastic cell membranes.